Falling Slowly
by lanelovestories
Summary: It's been almost a decade since the fallen human, Frisk, had set the monsters free from the mountain. Frisk is now a senior in high school. On a snowy dawn she meets a new skeleton she's never seen before. Follow her on her journey to get to know him. Frisk is female in this, selectively mute, and this does have cursing in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N: This is an Undertale fanfiction. These events occur years after the monsters were freed from the mountain. The player Frisk goes the pacifist route in this version. In this story Frisk is selectively mute. She uses sign language. Whenever she 'talks' (aka signs a sentence, word, etc.) it will be said in these brackets like this [ ] . instead of the traditional "Quotation marks like these."]**_

 **Chapter One:**

"Frisk," I heard Papyrus shout out from beyond the door, "It's time for school! Get up or you'll be late."

Glancing over at the alarm clock beside my bed shown in neon blue letters it was indeed time for school. I let out a small sigh and got up meekly; rubbing my bright blue eyes tiredly. I picked out a simple bright blue sweater that Toriel said brought out the color of my eyes quite astonishingly and a pair of dark wash blue jeans with my matching worn dark blue converses. I paired it with my jacket Sans had given me for Christmas that matched his. It was my favorite one and it was well worn too the color starting to fade a little from washing. Quickly brushing my long dirty blonde hair and straitening it the best I could; I grabbed my book bag quickly hopping onto the railing of the stairs, sliding down it quickly and hopping down when I was to the bottom floor in between the kitchen and the living room. Toriel was making the last of breakfast when I got there. Sans, the shorter of the two brother skeletons, and Papyrus, the taller of the two, were sitting at the table each with their own plate. I landed with a thud feet slamming onto the hardwood floor making them all jump.

"Yo kid," Sans patted my head lightly as I walked by and took a piece of toast from his plate smiling down at him, "You ready for me to walk you to school?"

I nodded and signed [Yup. Ready when you are.] running up to Toriel and kissing her on the cheek ]Bye Mom. See you in Literature class.] Taking a second to kiss Papyrus on the cheek too making him blush a deep orange glow [See you after school too.]

I ran out the door, toast dangling in my mouth, all the way to the end of our driveway munching while I waited for Sans to catch up. Dawn was still breaking and the winter air was so chilly I could see my breath in little white puffs. It apparently snowed some last night and I could tell Sans enjoyed being able to wear our matching jackets today.

[Hurry up slow-poke!] I signed quickly as Sans waved his hand and laughed picking up his pace a bit.

A few minutes down the road Monster Kid, although most people call her Munster now since she isn't much of a kid anymore, came to join us while we walked to school. Munster was a yellow skinned slender dinosaur look-alike monster. She had on a different colored poncho than the day before and a matching bow on her head. Munster had no arms and frequently lost her balance from time to time whenever she got excited about something slamming her face onto the ground when she was younger; but as she got older I could tell she was gaining more balance. Rather it be from experience or from her tail getting longer to help her balance herself is unknown but everyone would rather her not fall on her face so often.

[Morning Munster!] I fist bumped her playfully and helped her steady her books before they fell over as she tried to fist bump me, [What's up?]

"I almost didn't get up in time," Munster sighed woefully, "Undyne let me stay up way too late training with her last night. I honestly forgot all about my Algebra homework. I'm going to have to do it at lunch before the class."

The walk to school was fairly normal. While we were strolling along Snowdrake, a snowflake looking drake monster, joined us in our walk to school since he went to school with Munster and me. Snowdrake, Munster, Sans, and I all walked and talked on the way about different things going on in our lives and at school. It had just started snowing little flurries before Sans cracked a snow pun and made everyone start giggling madly. A few kids joined in as well; noticing Sans was walking with us. He was rather popular with the school kids now, he and Snowdrake both were well known for their puns, Sans even had a few girls I knew interested in him which was weird but he thought it was hilarious whenever I told him.

Walking to school like this was just another day for me. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw something different as we were closing in on school, someone I had never seen before. He was a skeleton monster like Sans and Papyrus but taller than Sans. He had a glowing bright green left eye that had a crack going right into his left eye socket and was putting on his backpack over a black leather jacket. Carrying a skateboard with him he stared at us curiously before putting down his skateboard and riding off the rest of the way to school. I stared at him for a bit longer before pulling on Sans jacket sleeve to get his attention.

"Yeah? What's up kiddo?" He asked smiling up at me.

[Did you guys know any other skeletons in the Underground?] I tilted my head to the side and looked curious at him since I had never seen any other skeletons other than Sans and Papyrus.

"To my knowledge no. But that doesn't necessarily mean there's only us. You have to keep in mind there was a whole lot you didn't get to see of the Underground while you were there."

[Oh… Okay.] I signed quickly as we stood at the steps of Liven High School. I gave Sans a long goodbye hug and kissed his cheek. [Bye Sans! I'll see you after school.]

"Bye kid. You guys have a good day at school, alright? Don't give anyone too much trouble!" I watched Sans wave at us as we all parted ways while I walked to my locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

School seemed to fly by, until before you knew it, it was free period right before school was out. I was sitting in Toriels classroom drawing absentmindedly when there was a knock at the door. It was the skeleton kid from earlier today; with papers in his hand. He glanced over at me curiously before walking up to Toriel and handing her some papers.

"Oh hello! For me," She asked before taking them and reading them over, "You'll be in the same period as Frisk. Franklin Demi Goth, is it?" He nodded his head slowly in response, "Why don't you have a seat? It's free period and I can introduce you to one of your classmates and my daughter Frisk."

She motioned for him to sit down next to me and I greeted him with a smile.

[Hiya! I'm Frisk. Don't worry Mrs. Dreemurs a fair Literature teacher.]

Toriel opened her mouth to translate what I had said before Demi replied in a surprisingly deep silken voice with, "I'm Demi. The pleasures mine." Toriel and I both looked shocked he knew sign language well enough to reply before he ended with a confident smirk, "She's your mom though isn't that a little biased?"

I burst into laughter, which surprised Toriel and Demi, considering I mostly never make any noise. [Rightfully so! I can help you catch up on the lesson we are currently on if you want?]

Toriel, seeing she didn't have to translate, patted me on the head gently before returning to her desk to grade papers. Demi and I sat together going over the current lesson which happened to be Shakespeare's Hamlet. Our current assignments, any key items of discussion, as well as going to make copies of the playbook we had as our reading assignment together. While we were in the copy room I could see him smiling at me through the corner of my eye and wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you mute?" It was a blunt question that caught me off-guard a bit. I'm so used to people avoiding talking about it. I am sure my face showed how shocked I was for him to ask it too.

[No,] I looked up at him, at least a full two feet taller than I was, and smiled, [I am selectively mute. I can talk if I want but growing up I found it easier to sign than talk.]

"Hey whatever floats your boat," He said with a shrug his green eye showing up once again as he lifted the finished playbook from my hands to his, "Let me carry that. You've already got a full stack to carry."

I nodded as we walked together back to class before stopping him by grabbing his hand to get his attention. Once I realized what it looked like I blushed deeply and he smirked looking away for a second blushing a deep green glow around his cheeks. [Sorry I was trying to get your attention and I'm so used to…] I trailed off signing for a second to hide my face before asking, [How do you know sign?]

"I had a close friend who was deaf." When Demi answered he sounded so sad about it. I immediately felt bad for asking him but he smiled at me and said, "I haven't seen them in a long time…You're a human with a monster mom?"

[A monster mom and dad yeah. Toriels my mom and Sans' my dad. The skeleton I was walking to school with? That's my dad technically but we're on a first name basis. It feels weird to call him dad and he doesn't mind. They both adopted me after we freed the monsters. I didn't have anywhere to go. So I stayed with them.]

Demi nodded as we got back into the classroom and I handed Toriel the stack of playbooks for the rest of the class tomorrow just as the bell rang. Toriel hugged me goodbye and I walked with Demi to the front of the school silently for a while. I glanced over at him for a second while we walked as he fiddled with the skateboard in his backpack. That's when I noticed he had what looked like an X etched into his arm bone since his leather jacket moved up some. I thought about asking him but decided to leave it alone and looked up just in time to see Sans hovering near the door.

"Hey Frisk whose your friend," He asked playfully making me blush a bit as I realized I was just staring him down pretty bad. Sans stuck out his hand to him and Demi went to grab it, "I'm Sans."

"Frisk has told me about you Sans. I'm Demi. It's nice-"He was caught off guard by a buzzing noise and I instantly felt my whole face turn bright red as I realized what he did, "Was that… A shock toy?"

Sans started chuckling and replied, "It's not as funny since you don't feel it but your face was priceless! I really _rattled your bones_!"

I felt like if I could sink any farther into my jacket I would have at that point. Sans ruffled my hair playfully and I slammed my hoodie up and tried to walk faster from pure embarrassment.

"Hey kiddo! Oh come on; I was only joking. You normally love my practical jokes," That's when Demi howled with laughter when he realized what had happened, "Hey come back!" I heard Sans shout to me through the tears that were already forming.

When I got to the house I slammed the door shut in a fit of rage. I heard snow plop down from the roof somewhere but I didn't care much. Papyrus wasn't home thankfully so I didn't have to worry about encountering him. I jogged the stairs and ran into my room collapsing in front of my door. Feeling like kind of a jerk, I opened my music player, and turned it to the loudest setting. It was a beautiful opera song I enjoyed and sung often when I was alone about a sad little girl all on her own in the world.

Picking myself up from the floor, deciding that I would sing my problems away, I began to hum at first the melody. From humming I began to sing the beautiful French words by heart mostly the treble parts since my voice range was in that area. My eyes closed as I sung and swayed a bit to the music. When the song had ended I sighed and opened my eyes turning my music player off and stretching out on my bed before I realized my door had been open. I closed that before I started singing… Didn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Practically tip toeing as silently as possible to the railing, I saw Sans at the couch with someone else, someone familiar. I leaned over the railing and noticed Sans had invited Demi in with him. As if today could get any worse, which I guess it decided it could, I went ahead and put my mortification aside and treaded lightly to listen to what Sans was saying.

"Where'd you move from in the Underground? I don't think I've ever seen another skeleton before besides my brother and me." Sans stretched out and put his legs up on the ottoman.

"I've been up here on the surface," Demi said softly and Sans swung his head around quickly staring at him suspiciously. I had to stifle a gasp of surprise, "I know you probably don't believe me. Whenever the humans enacted the curse I wasn't even born. My mother was human; therefore she had me after they sealed the monsters away. And she hid me from the world until I was old enough to survive on my own and she left me alone by myself to stay alive."

"So you never even knew… Wow… Kid that's something else." Sans dipped his head down low and I leaned in to eavesdrop better out of curiosity as Demi spoke, "I remember hearing about the curse being broken and thought maybe putting myself up for adoption would work out well so I could make up for the years I missed school. I figured why not? But my adopted Dad's a complete asshole…" He trailed off and looked away in the direction of the railing and that's when I lost my balance completely trying to nervously duck without making too much noise. I fell so quickly I didn't even know what was happening. I tried to put my arms out to catch my face from slamming into the hardwood floor. I let out a scream and closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor for what seemed like forever.

That's when I realized I wasn't hitting the floor. Had I stopped myself somehow? I lifted one eye carefully and saw Demi standing up his face in shock and Sans staring at him with what I thought was a look of terror. Finally I realized why I didn't hit the floor and splat. I was floating! Demi's left eye was glowing half bright neon green and half gold and I had a green glow around me. I felt him sit me onto the floor gently as I stared in shock of what just happened. The whole room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Sans staring at Demi, Demi staring at me, and I was staring at them both.

I broke the silence by dropping to the floor and sobbing. I hadn't felt that much panic since I was in the Underground. Beginning to shake a bit I felt someone lift me up and hold me. Shoving my hand in front of my face I felt the tears fall and rubbed my cheek on a leather jacket before I realized Demi had grabbed me instead of Sans. But I didn't get to be held too long before he let me go and fell backwards.

"Sans! What's wrong with him? Is he dead? What happened?" I began to panic before Sans rushed him upstairs and took out his cellphone. I followed running behind him and stood beside the door my stomach in knots while Sans talked on the phone. When he got off; I went to stand at the end of the bed, "Sans?"

"Papyrus is on the way home. He's not dead. He just most likely used too much power."

"Why is Pap coming home?" I asked quietly.

"He's the only one of us that knows healing magick besides Toriel and she has to work late tonight," He picked up a pillow and put it underneath Demi's head, "Go get me a cold wash cloth and two towels and a bucket. Preferably empty. Stand back when Papyrus gets here. He's going to need elbow room; okay kid?"

Sans held me close for a second and I could tell with the softness of his tone he was reading me like a book. He knew how upset I was and how I felt like I caused all this because, let's face it, I did. I nodded obediently and ran to the bathroom. By the time I had gotten the wet wash cloth, the three towels just in case, and found a bucket Papyrus was home. I heard him and Sans whispering through the door as I opened it.

"I got the stuff you asked for Sans." I spoke quietly and watched Papyrus closely. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again both his eyes were glowing a bright orange hue I had never seen before. His hands glowed the same orange as he hovered them up and down Demi's still body. The short skeleton walked over quickly grabbing the bucket and putting the towels on the bedside table. I stayed by the door; hovering and watching them when I saw Demi's arm twitch, "He's awake!"

He bolted up and Sans instinctively pushed the bucket into his lap as he hurled loudly. I winced and looked away. I heard Papyrus patting him on the back gently encouraging him he would be okay and when the sound of vomiting slowed to a stop I looked back to see Sans putting two of the towels under his head and throwing the extra one over the bucket to cover the smell. He handed me the wash cloth and practically dragged Papyrus out of the room and shut the door. I stared dumbfounded at the door for a moment before glancing back at Demi. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain and his sweat was a neon green. His eyes were shut as I strode over in silence to him and touched his forehead with the cool washcloth. He jumped a bit and his arm shot up and grabbed mine hastily. When he opened his eyes his left eye was still glowing green. He was scowling for a fraction of a second, then discerning who I was, stopped scowling and closed his eyes again.

"Oh it's you," He mumbled and coughed a bit, "I thought you were someone else. Are you okay Frisk?"

"Am I okay? Who cares," I spoke calmly as I rubbed the washcloth against his forehead. Demi was still holding my arm but much more gently. He slid his hand up and grabbing my hand; holding it tenderly as he spoke in a soft voice, "I do."

I felt my whole face go red again and stumbled to say anything for a moment. He opened his right eye keeping his left shut and smirked up at me, "I'll take that as a yes." I yanked my hand away slightly pushing his shoulder playfully already taking the wet washcloth and continuing to sponge off his forehead, "I am fine. You saved me. We had Papyrus come home and heal you. Sans said you used too much power. I didn't even know you could do that."

"I don't normally use it. I think I've used it four times," He began coughing hard and I handed him the washcloth to cough into. When it subsided he took a deep breath and smiled up at me, "You're something special you know that? First you run off upset at your Dad for pulling that practical joke which I thought was hilarious. No one's pulled a joke on me in years, then when we get to your house you're in your room hiding and singing, then you start snooping and fall off the damned balcony." He stopped for a second to laugh and cough a bit afterward, "Frisk, you don't need to be ashamed of anything ever, okay? Your voice, Sans practical jokes, or wanting to know more about me." Demi spoke in a hushed whisper almost. Tenderly patting my head and smiling before opening both his eyes the cracked one still green, "Especially your voice. You've got beautiful pipes Frisk."

I felt my face turn red and all I could do was nod; thinking if I agreed he would stop talking about my voice and everything else. "I am sorry for hurting you." I blurted out exactly the opposite of what I was going to say. I mentally slammed my face into my palm hard. His mouth turned downwards a bit and he lifted himself to sit upwards; grunting and grimacing. "Don't hurt yourself Demi! Please you might want to lay back down, or at least let me get Papyrus, I'm not sure when you should be able-"

I never got to finish my sentence. He pulled me to him and held me close for the longest time. I could hear him breathe so clearly we were so close. We stayed like that for the longest time until he pulled me away delicately; putting his forehead against mine. I felt my face flush red as he told me firmly, "You didn't hurt me. I hurt myself. But I would hurt myself a thousand times over to assure your safety. So don't blame yourself please? We are both fine now and that's all that matters."

I closed my blue eyes and nodded, Demi pulled away, sufficiently happy with my answer. He stood up carefully and I was helping him steady himself when Sans peeked in.

 **[A/N: I've dropped the brackets idea in favor of her being comfortable enough to speak around people. If it doesnt make sense I'll cut it out of the story entirely. It's a pain in the ass to do.]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Demi," Sans spoke quickly, "Would you like to join us for supper?"

I glanced at Demi and smiled ear to ear; holding onto his arm to help him balance. My smiling stopped when I saw his face. He looked like he was still in a great amount of pain. It took him a good minute of standing and breathing heavily before he looked at Sans and in the most tired voice he said, "I wouldn't mind staying for supper." Trying to struggle to walk on his own; Demi grunted and patted my head. I stayed behind him scared he would take a tumble down the stairs but he managed well enough on his own. Toriel and Papyrus was sitting at the table. Asgore, Toriels ex-husband and old leader of the Underground, sat at the table as well since it was Monday. Mondays he had supper with us and Fridays he took me to his house to spend the day. I pulled up an extra chair and sat Demi down while Sans took his seat and I took mine last.

"Everyone, this is Demi, he's new in town and we have three classes together. Demi," I point to Asgore first, "That's Asgore," I point to Papyrus next, "This is Papyrus. He's the one that healed you a second ago. Sans brother." And then I motioned to Sans and Toriel, "And you've already met my mom and Sans."

He smiled and bowed his head momentarily before speaking up, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Even the one's I have met; Mrs. Toriel and Sans."

Dinner flew by and Demi seemed to gain a lot of strength sitting and enjoyed the home cooked meal, after dinner Papyrus had to head over to Undyne's house to train with Alphys and Munster, Asgore went home for the night, and Sans and Toriel laid together on the couch watching some romantic movie together. I asked Mom and Sans if I could walk Demi home and they said that was fine. After saying goodbye and both of us putting on our coats again, we set off to his house in the cold snowing night air, it was just about pitch black outside except for the line of streetlamps on the sidewalk.

"Want to see a cool trick?" I nodded to him and in the darkness I see his eye glow green yet again and his left hand light up in green flames like someone was holding copper on fire. I gasped and could see him smirk confidently, "Cool, huh? When I was younger I used to make fires this way. I would kill an animal and skin it, make a fire and find a stick, and roast it. I remember just starting out I had to learn how long to cook each kind of animal and this one time I caught a deer and I wasn't sure how long since I mostly got small game. And I made myself so sick for a week straight. I fended for myself for so long it feels… Odd being in such a domestic situation."

"I can see that yeah," I was quiet for a second before asking, "How'd you get the crack on your left eye?"

"I used my powers to defend myself in a hostile situation." He went silent and it went dark as he closed his eyes and his fist before he answered in a wavering tone, "I got cornered in an alley by a human who thought I was a lost human child, and wanted me to come with him, presumable to do things that a child any age shouldn't be subjected to sexually… Or he was going to murder me. I'll never know because when he pulled my hood back and saw I was a monster he tried to make me go with him to be his slave since he knew my secret."

He opened his eyes yet again and I saw he had a grim expression recounting the tale, "He grabbed me by the arm and that's when I let my full power out and when I woke up I was miles away from the city, hiding in a bush, curled in a ball with my hood over my head in the pouring rain and this crack in my left eye socket and my other eye had completely burnt out. That's all I remember." I wrapped an arm around his and put my head on his shoulder to comfort him silently for a time before he spoke up, "If you knew any human that went up to the mountains never came back…." He left the question open ended but I knew exactly what he was asking me. Sans had at one point, Undyne had too, even Asriel had asked me.

I took a deep breath trying not to feel those wounds opening, "I didn't want to live anymore. I was alone, homeless at the age of five, and running away the best I could from the government trying to take me in to adopt me to someone. My real mother was a drug addict. She sold me for drugs when I was five to a man who had questionable morals. I remember running away in the night. At ten years old I knew I didn't want to live anymore…" I stopped in my tracks and held my breath for a second before continuing walking, "And then I tripped and fell into this gigantic hole, and met so many monsters, only a few of them had bad intent but almost all of them came around. I made friends with Pap and Sans and Toriel saved me from dying twice… I found something to live for. Family and friends and myself mostly." I sighed and glanced over at him to see Demi was staring straight at me. I could see the edges of his mouth twitch upwards happily and I felt my face turn crimson yet again and stared downward quickly.

Once we arrived at his house Demi pulled my shoulder towards him and handed me something shiny. I pulled out my phone to look at it and saw it was a necklace. It was in the shape of a snake-head with the royal crest engraved into it.

"I've wore this since my mother dropped me off. It's my dad's. That's all I could dredge up from when I was younger listening to her talk about it. I want you to wear it and keep it, okay? It's always been a good luck charm for me."

I choked back tears and nodded solemnly to him; beaming before clipping it around my neck. "I'll wear it always."

I hugged him and stepped down onto the sidewalk. Glancing back to make sure he got into his house okay; I went to walk away when I heard something sound like it broke inside. I sidled the house and listened closely. I could hear muffled shouting coming from inside. I assumed it was his father. I heard him shouting at him for being late and I heard him tell him how worthless he was. I gasped when I realized what was going on. Demi was shouting for him to stop.

Before I knew what I was doing I took my foot and kicked the door right below the doorknob; kicking it open effortlessly. They both looked at me in shock. I saw the tall figure that was his dad standing over him. A flowerpot was broken on the floor and that's when I saw Demi's chest, his shirt was torn and you could see several cuts on his rib-cage, which was apparently the noise I had heard. This man had to be in his mid-forties; beating his child senseless. He had him by the neck bones like he was going to break his neck.

I glared at him angrily and shouted, "Put him down you sick fuck before I call the police for child abuse!"

Demi's and his father's eye's grew wide. I puffed out my chest angrily and began stomping over to them angrily. I picked up the fire-poker and twisted it once before putting it on my shoulder like a baseball bat, "If you make me ask you again I am going to mess your face up so bad your own mother won't know who the hell you are." I was shaking a bit from anger and fear when he smiled mischievously at me before he yelled out for me to try him. That's when I smelt the alcohol on him. He was drunk. I let out a scream and instead of going for his face, which he was going to use Demi to block it I knew that well enough which was why I baited him in the first place, and instead swung at his feet. I hit his right leg with all my body weight leaned into it, as I heard the crack of his fibula sounding like it exploded, and he screamed in pain letting Demi go.

He went down with such force I wasn't sure what happened. When I got Demi to safety away from him, I took him by the hand and slammed the door on his now wallowing in pain father, before running with him back down to my house. I called Sans as quick as I could and explained what had happened and that I needed him to open the door quickly, shut it and lock it, and go ahead and call the police. I kept looking back to see if the door had opened to Demi's house but apparently I did a number on him enough to keep him from getting up.

When we finally got inside I was so out of breath I could barely breathe. Demi sat down on the couch, put his hands up to his face, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Sans was dressing his wounds when the police got to the house. I explained to the officers what had happened when Demi went home and they asked to see his injury. I told them I did assault his father when he wouldn't put him down in his drunken anger. Demi told them this has become a reoccurring nightmare for him and started pulling off his shirt and showing all the scars he had gotten. I felt like I was going to be sick. This truly amazing person was getting abused like this. I just kept picturing him staring his attacker right in the face and doing nothing.

I began to sob softly, "Please officer," I pulled the police officers sleeve desperately, "Please don't make Demi go back to that. He doesn't deserve that. Please…" I trailed off and felt Toriel pull me close before she spoke up, "Officer, if it's alright with you and within the law, I would like to care for this child. His current caregiver is going to most likely lose all rights to his fostering, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. In this situation, since foster kids aren't even supposed to be hit, and the fact that this has been going on for a while means he will be facing jail time and losing his parental rights."

"How do I go about getting guardianship?" I stared at Toriel for a moment before hugging her neck so hard I think I hurt myself more than her as I broke out into tears of happiness as the police told her how to go about getting guardianship, "Is it alright for Demi to stay here until the trial?"

"I don't see why not, ma'am." The police officer that I had begged handed me a handkerchief and smiled down to me before hugging me, "You were brave standing up to save him. Not many people can do that. I'm proud of you," He looked at Demi and spoke softly saying, "And don't you beat yourself up over his words and his wounds he gave you. I went through the hell of having a drunken poor excuse for a dad too. With all the joys that come with drunks. Don't let him get into your head. Don't let him get into your self-esteem. Promise?"

Demi nodded his head and the two officers headed in the directions we gave him for Demi's house as we shut and locked the door. I called Undyne to let Papyrus know that when he came home it was tremendously important to make sure all the locks were on tonight and told Undyne to keep her house on lockdown too.

When I got off the phone I sat on the loveseat with Demi for a moment. I saw how he looked so far off from okay, his eye glowing a glimmering gold, and that's when I noticed he had his hands clenched. Like he was in pain. Instead of asking what was wrong I took his head and placed it in my lap laying him down. He was ridged and shaking but after a few minutes passed by I began to hum. Feeling the tension leave him with each passing note; I went from humming to quietly singing "You Are My Sunshine". I was starting to sing it for the third time, looking down I saw his eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly ajar like he was sleeping. His chest moving slowly up and down. I sung "You Are My Sunshine" one more time before I leaned my head back and propped my feet up dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Chapter five is incomplete for now. Don't judge I'm working on it]**

Chapter Five:

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans being washed in the sink, the blinding morning sun greeted me happily when I opened my eyes, I groaned blinking several times before the spots cleared from my eyes. Leaning up gently I heard the faint sound of chatter in the kitchen as I rubbed my eyes; along with a distinct soft snore. It was Demi, I had forgot all about singing him to sleep last night, he was laying sprawled across my stomach. He groaned once and I felt his hand grab hold on my shirt as his face contorted in his sleep. I patted his head gently humming a song and yawning. I felt my eyelids lowering and my hand hovering slower and slower as I dozed back off.

 _ **Switching Prospective to Demi's**_

I struggled against the rough hands of my father; his dark brown eyes almost pitch black. He was drunk again. I felt his hands wrap around my neck and my last breath leaving my body. I tried to scream, I flailed my legs as hard as I could kicking him as much as possible but he was unflinching, and when I felt the room spinning I felt myself losing control. It always felt like fire rising over me like a tsunami, beautiful golden flames as high as a tower, rushing from my toes to the top of my head. I opened my eyes and let out the loudest scream and everything went a bright golden color before black and then—

I sat up screaming in sweat; grabbing ahold of my head and curling into a ball. A hand touched my shoulder and instinctively I grabbed them. I could feel the tidal wave of gold rush over me and could feel my left eye burn and crackle with fire in fear. He couldn't be here. Not now. Through my tears I saw Frisks face and let my grip weaken. I tried to hold my composure together, sniffling for a second until I felt my face scrunch up to cry, and put my head into her stomach to sob violently.

She held me like that for a few minutes until my crying subsided. I sighed heavily and sat up on the couch putting my head in my hands for a moment.

"Sorry," I spoke gruffly, "Bad dream."

"I could tell," Her voice rang out gently. Lifting my head up and watched her for a second. Whenever I did this she would always blush but today she stared at me smiling back and reached out to touch the crack on my left eye softly. Her hands were always so warm, it was almost like I could feel the blood rushing through her hands whenever she touched me, making me feel like if I had the humanity to have a stomach it would do flips. I felt my own face go hot as I blushed and pushed off the couch to stand up, "I think we missed school."

"Did we?" I asked quietly, "Well…Shit."

Her laughter rang out in the living room and I couldn't help but smile. I flopped down onto the couch backwards on top of Frisk; propping up my feet on the couch arm as I groaned, "Oh no. I've fallen and I can't get up. I'm stuck. Help me, Frisk!" In which I was answered with a grumble and a groan of pain from her end as she slapped the back of my head playfully and giggled, "You dummy you sat your elbow straight into my shoulder blade! That hurt!"

"If it hurt why're you laughing?"

"Because of this," I felt a shove and flopped onto the rug in between the couch and the ottoman roughly. I landed face first but luckily had my hands out so I caught myself mostly hearing her burst out laughing harder than she was previously, "You alright down there? How's the weather?"

"Oh har har har," Picking myself up off the floor I glanced over at the kitchen to see Sans washing the dishes but had stopped to watch us play around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his right eye burning blue like mine does. I opened my mouth, thought twice about asking him what was on his mind closing my mouth, then opening it again to say, "G'mornin' Sans! Want some help drying the dishes?"


End file.
